Sapphire
Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire then flees the scene with Ruby to prevent her and herself from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She marries Ruby in "Reunited". Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil upon her forehead. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress, on which she is shown to wear blue shoes in "Gem Heist". Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Before her regeneration in "Jail Break", Sapphire's dress had navy blue sleeves and a dark-blue vest, and it did not have a pinafore like it does now. In "The Answer", which flashes back to the Rebellion and shows Sapphire when she was part of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's dress has a white top with the Blue Diamond insignia and a navy blue vest with a frilly bottom. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, level-headed and patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is quick thinking; able to come up with quick solutions, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. This trait is also shown in "Gem Heist" when Sapphire is able to come up with a plan on the spot to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Because of her precognitive abilities, she comes off as cold and distant, due to having experienced the resolution of an event prior to it happening. This is shown in "Keystone Motel", where in which she feels the best option is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved. Because of this, she has trouble expressing her emotions in the present. This contrasts heavily with her partner Ruby, who has a difficult time concealing her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive, but between Ruby and herself, she is also shown to be more outgoing, willing to start a conversation with one of her Ruby escorts about her thoughts on the Earth (shown in "The Answer"). When under a lot of stress, she is seemingly unable to control her powers, leading to her both figuratively and literally freezing up as ice begins to encase her, shown in "The Answer" and "That Will Be All". "Now We're Only Falling Apart" goes further in depth with this when her stress over Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond causes her to freeze the entirety of Rose's Fountain and the surrounding terrain, as well as making it snow. In "Now We're Only Falling Apart", Sapphire forgoes her usual calm demeanor, greatly expressing her rage over Rose's deception. She leaves to Rose's Fountain in order to reflect on the matter. Even when under emotional turmoil, she is not above reason, as she listens to Pearl's story on why Pink Diamond became Rose Quartz and started the rebellion. After she calms down, Sapphire realizes that she must apologize to Ruby right away, showing her concern for Ruby. After learning Ruby has run away in "What's Your Problem?", Sapphire becomes deeply saddened at the lost of her partner, and worries she will never return. In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Homeworld Rubies threw a flaming fast ball, she managed to hit a home-run by encasing the bat in ice, all the while screaming with determination. In the same episode she's shown to be rather flirty with Ruby, to the point of detriment to her team. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, including regeneration, fusion, and presumably bubbling and shapeshifting. Fusions *When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. *When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Unique Abilities *Future Vision: Sapphire can see the future to some extent. This is hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet, this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place the rare Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. **Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's future vision. Due to her passive personality, Sapphire can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet can see multiple futures due to Ruby's impulsive influence, and they do intervene and change the future. However, it is revealed in "Hit the Diamond" that Sapphire has acquired the ability to see multiple futures. "What's Your Problem?" hints that Sapphire, like Garnet, relies on probability to see the future, and that she doubted that she would be able to predict the course of action of someone she could not be objective about and as spontaneous as Ruby; even though "The Question" proved that she succeeded, Sapphire previously doubted her power due to how unlikely what she saw seemed to her. *Cryokinesis: Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings which is linked to negative emotions, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. Sapphire is also able to freeze objects into solid ice, as seen in "Hit the Diamond" when Sapphire freezes a baseball bat. She can also make it snow, as seen in "Now We're Only Falling Apart" where her powers make it snow all over Rose's Fountain. In the same episode, Sapphire demonstrated the ability to quickly summon ice spikes from the ground. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. When fused as Garnet, Sapphire's cryokinesis can fuse with Ruby's pyrokinesis and form Garnet's electrokinesis. *Levitation: Sapphire shows that she can hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she can land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". *Enhanced Speed: Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, which is an ability that is not yet seen in any other Gem. Role in the Series Ruby and Sapphire rarely appear in the series, but when they do, it's their choice. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems